


Ato 2: Catedrais (Helsing)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [4]
Category: Hunter: The Reckoning, Vampire: The Masquerade, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, F/F, Vampire Hunters, colégio carmim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Hunter the Reckoning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa parte da história acontece anos antes do Ato 1. Eu diria uns 18 anos ou mais. A personagem Elizabeth é alguém que Lars não conhece, mas a Packard que pertencia a dhampir ficou de herança.

            Catedrais eram construídas em toda parte do mundo, todas elas eram edificadas através de projetos elaborados dos mais sábios arquitetos, muitas delas tinham história, tinham sangue, tinham fantasmas do passado. Muitas delas eram arquitetadas especialmente para alguém, outras para um povo todo adorar e outras eram esquecidas como aquela ali atrás de seu casebre de pedra e barro, telhado de palha seguro por grossos troncos de árvores. Todas as catedrais eram edificadas para alguém, em sua maioria ao nosso bom Deus que tanto nos abençoa todos os dias, catedrais de vidro, de aço e de madeira, como a sua ali atrás.

            Algumas eram profanas e temerárias, feitas para exaltar abominações que ele mal compreendia, outras, em sua maioria eram para o nosso bom Deus, ainda bem, ele pensou, limpando o seu pequeno altar, onde estavam depositados os restos das cinzas de seu pai, avô e irmão. Ele estava muito cansado para isso, estava já muito usado para servir de alguma coisa para aquele mundo. O dia estava nublado para um dia de inverno, todos os dias eram assim, nublados e frios. Uma mãozinha pequena tocou seu ombro, virou-se com um sorriso e viu sua filhinha, a bela Elizabeth, seu único orgulho naquela vida errada. Catedrais eram construídas por todo mundo, umas eram lindas e esplendorosas, a catedral em que ele foi criado fora a de São Pedro, o melhor dos monges, o melhor aluno, o melhor teólogo, o melhor.

\- Papai, frio... - E sua filhinha agarrava seu casaco surrado depois de anos trabalhando aos cuidados da Sociedade Leopoldo, depois de servir como um instrumento do divino para livrar as abominações do mundo e sua filhinha estava com frio... - Papai...? - ele voltou a sorrir e a pegou no colo sem mais receio, voltou a sua casinha pobre e humilde, diferente do tempo em que viveu nos melhores quartos de Roma, aposentos de quase 50m quadrados, folheados à ouro, veludo e mármore, quartos de hotéis luxuosos com tudo à seu dispor a qualquer hora, quanta ostentação, quanto desperdício, quanta luta, quanto treino e tudo o que precisava era daquela velha cama de molas enferrujadas e o colchão de palha e lã para sua eterna dor nas costas melhorar.

            Catedrais eram construídas em todo lugar, umas eram boas, outras eram más, mas nenhum padre de sua Ordem conseguiria entender o seu pequeno altar atrás de sua casa humilde no Condado de Tyrone na Irlanda, não conseguiriam compreender que cada catedral terrestre construída não tem o mesmo valor que cada catedral espiritual, que catedrais nasciam quando cada ser humano crescia, que cada catedral tão e mais esplendorosa do que outras catedrais edificadas estava dentro de cada um de nós. Nosso bom Deus não exigia templos, nem catedrais, mas iniciativa, vontade de servir corretamente, guardar Seus mandamentos e Amor ao próximo. Amor.

            Sua filhinha caminhou pelo cômodo, brincando com o patinho de madeira que ele havia esculpido para ela, não esculpia mais estacas de madeira para matar vampiros, ou cruzes contra outros seres abomináveis, eram brinquedos rústicos para sua Elizabeth, filha de seu sangue e de sua carne, não havia vestígios da mãe nela, não havia a maldade e a luxúria e a perversão e principalmente aqueles olhos que o dominaram por tempo demais, tempo demais...

            Já estava sendo dominado por aquele mundo por tempo demais...

 

            Jantaram normalmente, Elizabeth disse que conseguia jogar pedrinhas no Mar e elas iam longe quando as atacava, que conseguia ouvir os pássaros lá longe e ver os grilos camuflados na relva verde das encostas do morro. Seu pai dizia-se orgulhoso dela, sua única filha, seu único amor, seu único motivo de viver, sua grande mágoa, sua prova da digressão contra a sua Ordem, seu fruto proibido depois de anos lutando contra aquele mundo, era seu pecado eterno ali na sua frente, a sua filha querida, sem maldade alguma que brincava com os brinquedos de madeira como qualquer criança de 5 anos brincaria.

            Ele lutou contra monstros, aberrações, sociedades secretas, cultos satânicos, e coisas que a maioria dos fiéis não acreditaria que existiam, mas ao lutar contra as lágrimas era mais difícil do que enfrentar o Submundo das Trevas todo em seu encalço. Elizabeth via o pai chorando, era por causa da mamãe, ela pensava e sempre estava certa.

            Catedrais eram destruídas com o tempo, com a falta de cuidados dos freqüentadores, com a depredação dos vândalos, da zombaria dos infiéis e ateus. Catedrais não eram projetadas para sempre na mente dos arquitetos, mas a humanidade era medíocre e cega, cheia de ilusões e visões sobre o que era o mundo verdadeiro, um mundo debaixo dos narizes deles e nem perceberam, um mundo de desespero e terror, de claustrofobia e trevas, um mundo onde não há Deus nos corações dos habitantes mortos e atormentados, não há vida, não há escapatória, não há catedrais para serem edificadas, eles se aproveitam das catedrais do mundo lá fora.

            Seguiu em passos firmes para seu pequeno altar, hoje era o seu dia de rezar pela última vez. Elizabeth estava na vila estudando com as freiras sobre as Escrituras Sagradas, mulheres muito sigilosas e que pertenciam a outra Ordem inimiga da sua. Brigavam por poder? Não tanto, era pela sua filha. A Irmandade parecia mais aceitável dos que os gananciosos de Roma, dos mentirosos do clero, dos enganadores paroquiais de todas as catedrais em que ele já pisou na sua vida. 46 anos de vida, ou sub-vida? Vivera tanto tempo naquele mundo bizarro que parecia que eram anos de tortura e sofrimento, uma sub-vida.

            Ajoelhou-se no seu pequeno altar e começou sua oração da noite, fez o sinal da cruz várias vezes no peito e na testa, pegou o galão de gasolina que estava ali desde cedo para alimentar o motor do seu jipe e o fósforo, suas mãos tremiam e suas orações eram feitas em voz alta, as lágrimas que tanto lutara durante anos rolavam pela sua face, jogou em volta da casa, no altar e deixou o resto ali do seu lado. Preces em latim, preces em gaélico, preces em voz alta, a loucura o atingiria em poucos minutos, pois ele sabia que hoje era o dia de seu juízo final. Hoje era o dia em que a mãe de Elizabeth morrera em seus braços e na mesma noite voltara para cobrar o amor dele. Hoje era o dia em que ele pecou pela última vez e fora o pecado mais horrendo e execrável, mas como se arrepender...? Não se arrependia de Elizabeth, não se comiserava por ter sua filha ali perto, não se sentia enjoado, horrorizado pela sua própria filha ser um deles, uma aberração que durante os anos de Ordem matou por diversas vezes sem se arrepender... Como poderia se arrepender...? Ela era a única felicidade da sua sub-vida vazia, criado nas melhores escolas do Eire, levado para Roma para estudar com o melhor professor teólogo da Igreja Católica, aprendera as artes de guerra dos Ortodoxos quando visitou Budapeste, ministrou guerras particulares com vampiros anciões,expurgando a Capital dos predadores noturnos, fora sempre o melhor, o mais metódico, o mais resistente, o mais frio e calculista. O melhor assassino.

            As lágrimas turvaram seus olhos assim como a gasolina que jogou em si, manteve a boca fechada para não experimentar o gosto do líquido e continuou suas preces em pensamento. O dia estava frio e sem muito vento, o Mar levava ondas calmas para a praia, a Lua estava escondida atrás dos penhascos à sua direita. O fósforo quebrou nos seus dedos, estava nervoso? Estava receoso para morrer? Vira tanta gente morrendo na sua frente, tantos inocentes agonizando em uma morte lenta e jovens, como sua Elizabeth, em pleno sofrimento por seus ferimentos, lycans desgraçados, vampiros... vampiros...

            Uma voz em sua cabeça disse que já era a hora, a sua hora. Riscou o fósforo e jogou no começo da trilha que estava perto de sua casa, gritou as preces, braços para os céus, implorando perdão divino, por tudo o que fizera, tudo o que não fizera e por sua filha ficar sem seu pai.

            Elizabeth descia a encosta do morro, com passos suaves e ágeis, havia uma escadinha de pedras, o material da escola estava na mochila pesada que carregava, apesar de seu pai a avisar que aquilo iria fazer ela ficar com dor nas costas como seu velho, mas ao sentir o cheiro insuportável de gasolina e fumaça, correu como pôde para sua casa, a corrida era rápida e humanamente incrível para alguém da sua idade, o sangue que brotava de sua narina era sinal de que estava fazendo aquele truque novamente, o truque que seu velho pedia para ela não usar, pois podia chamar atenção de gente que não prestava, gente que iria machucá-la, gente que era parecido com a mãe dela.

            Gritou com todas as forças quando viu seu velho queimando vivo, as preces em latim saindo em urros e berros de dor, a sua casa parcialmente queimada, o fogo atingindo o telhado de palha e entrando pela cozinha modesta, o bujão de gás explodiu e estilhaços atingiram Elizabeth nas costas e parte do rosto, mas ela não sentiu dor, correu para seu pai e tentou apagar o fogo nele. Ele abriu os olhos sangrentos e gritou agonizante:

\- Não, não, minha filha! Não, não! Deixe-me, deixe-me! Eu mereço! Eu... - outro grito de dor ensurdeceu os ouvidos sensíveis de Elizabeth, por um segundo pensou em ter ouvido uma artéria no pescoço do pai estourar dentro dele. - Deixe-me Elizabeth... - Ainda de joelhos e o terço derretido nas mãos queimadas. - Não fiz isso... por sua culpa... Não é sua culpa...

\- Papai, não!!! - ela pegou areia e jogou em cima dele, o fogo não se extinguiu totalmente, outro barulho estranho vindo de dentro dele, achou que era algo no pulmão, o cheiro de carne carbonizada e a fumaça que intoxicava seus sentidos, jogou mais areia e pegou o pai como pôde, mãos sentindo o calor insuportável, ela o arrastou pela areia até a praia, as ondas calmas apagaram o resto das chamas, mas já era tarde demais... O som gorgolejante vindo da garganta de seu pai anunciou sua morte... Os olhos estavam abertos, direcionados para o alto do penhasco que separava a vila e o casebre do Padre James MacDouglas... - Pai...? - Ela insistiu um pouco, mas não ouvia mais os sons habituais do corpo dele, nenhuma batida do coração, nenhuma respiração, nenhuma artéria correndo sangue.

            O choque de ver seu pai morto ativou algo em seu interior que não era certo, as suas mãos queimadas se curavam gradualmente, os ferimentos dos estilhaços que cortaram seu rosto fechavam instantaneamente, suas lágrimas secaram subitamente na pele e uma fome súbita irritou seu estômago. O sangue em suas vestes e mãos era atrativo como daquela vez que viu uma freira matando um porco para as festas de fim de ano ou quando seu pai preparava galinha para o almoço. O sangue era algo sedutor... Na sua idade o que mais estava em ebulição eram seus hormônios, qualquer coisa era razão para sentir aquele frio do estômago e os pensamentos pecaminosos, seu velho a alertava disso, dizia que isso era uma maneira de distrair do verdadeiro propósito de Deus, que ela deveria se manter casta para não ceder a tentação. As freiras a avisavam também, mas como poderia negar a presença da professora Mòrig? Como poderia sequer se concentrar na aula se ela era tão maravilhosa e desejável? Mas o sangue era infinitamente mais desejável, era o que mais a tirava do sério, que trazia aqueles pensamentos tão errados que seu pai a repreendia na hora do jantar, ao desejar tocar o sangue da galinha que escorria na travessa antes de assá-la.

            Então estava com o pai morto nos braços e as lágrimas não queriam sair, não queriam sequer chegar aos seus olhos apesar de inundarem seu coração machucado, fez um sinal da cruz no peito carbonizado do pai e deixou as ondas limparem a areia e o sangue coagulado das imensas chagas provocadas pelo fogo. As vozes de alguns aldeões atingiram seus ouvidos potentes, ela levantou-se molhada pelas ondas e olhou para as vestes queimadas do pai, ajeitou elas no corpo do velho e disse:

\- _Requiant in pace_ (1)... - e correu o mais que pôde para longe dali para não provocar suspeitas.

            Catedrais eram destruídas todas as vezes que alguém morria, pois a maioria das catedrais era edificada por projetos, mas também por sonhos, alegrias e ilusões. A catedral que Elizabeth desejou destruir foi a si própria e ela conseguiria isso algum dia quando tivesse coragem.

 

            Não seria a primeira vez que veria aquela garota esquisita transitando tranqüila no cemitério da Hemilt. Bucareste era tão estranha! As pessoas eram taciturnas e os habitantes noturnos muito violentos para seu gosto, aprendera que não deveria matar um vampiro sem ter motivo aparente, mas eles simplesmente não davam nenhuma trégua ao atacarem ferozmente o seu grupo! Dois de seus companheiros de ronda saíram por não agüentarem a pressão psicológica e o único que ficara ali com ela era seu amigo de infância, desde o Eire, Carlton, que era um especialista em farejar coisas estranhas de longe. Ele era filho de uma lycan, e herdara os sentidos e o porte intimidador dos lupinos, isso dava mais segurança à Elizabeth que não era muito forte e só tinha a agilidade e os reflexos rápidos para lidar com as coisas que apareciam por aí.

\- Mas que merda... - xingou Carlton. A garota estranha vinha na direção dele, sua pele pálida era quase transparente, os longos cabelos loiros palha e as madeixas pretas e azuis em trancinhas contrastavam com a roupa preta, a saia arrastava no chão como se fosse uma Morticia romena e o som de botas ecoava no chão de terra batida do cemitério de Hemilt. - O que você tá fazendo aqui, sua freaky? - gritou Carlton com raiva, não era a primeira vez que a garota atrapalhava a ronda. As regras do grupo eram claras, nada de conter vampiros com inocentes por perto, a não ser que o vampiro atacasse a pessoa, aí sim poderia revelar a Máscara que eles tanto zelavam.

\- Calma Carl não precisa... - Elizabeth puxou o amigo de lado, a garota sorriu e Eliza sentiu que algo estava muito errado ali.

\- Oh vocês novamente? Está virando hábito de vocês virem aqui também?

\- Dá pra você dar o fora daqui? Temos trabalho para fazer! - os olhos da garota brilharam no escuro, eram azuis claros e a maquiagem escura em volta dos olhos dava mais ênfase a esse detalhe, Eliza achou que ela era um anjo das trevas ou algo do tipo, de tão etérea e pura. Desviou seus pensamentos daqueles olhos azuis, poderia perder sua concentração...

\- Trabalho? Vocês são coveiros? - esfregando as mãos de maneira maliciosa e sorrindo para o chão. - Então não se importam de eu ficar olhando? - Carlton iria soltar outro palavrão, mas Elizabeth o calou com um olhar severo. Continuaram a caminhar para os fundos do cemitério para montarem a guarda. - Bem... Se vocês são praticantes de magia negra, não tenho nada contra, sabe? Hey! - Carlton se separou de Elizabeth e foi para os fundos, a garota ficou curiosa e olhava para onde Carlton fora, Elizabeth chamou atenção dela com uma pistola Packard de dois canos que seu pai guardava debaixo da cama, foi a única coisa que recuperou do incêndio na sua velha casa há 5 anos atrás, a garota iria gritar, Elizabeth tapou sua boca e a levou arrastada para os fundos do cemitério, a garota se contorcia, mas o braço de Elizabeth era forte o suficiente para fazê-la ficar imóvel e apenas andar para o lugar, a arma estava apontada para sua cabeça.

\- Agora vou te explicar as regras, mocinha... Se gritar, uma das minhas balas de prata vai estar na sua cabeça segundos depois, não tenho receio de matar humanos, mas se você tem tanta curiosidade pelo nosso trabalho... - Apontando a arma para o mausoléu da família Corvinus. - Podemos te mostrar o que anda roubando os ossos de seus antepassados... - Havia um vampiro degolado, prestes a ser pisoteada na cabeça por Carlton, a criatura não chiou quando o pé dele afundou sua face, miolos e ossos destroçados voaram por muitos lados, a garota mencionou gritar em plenos pulmões, mas teve a arma rudemente pressionada na cabeça, Eliza levantou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros. - Desculpa você não obedeceu a regra, vai morrer. - e puxou o gatilho.

 

            Carlton não parava de rir, e ajudava Elizabeth levar a garota desmaiada para o coveiro Drew cuidar, ele já conhecia a família da garota Corvinus e de seus estranhos passeios noturnos no cemitério da Hemilt.

\- Foi muito bom mesmo... Mas você deveria carregar a sua arma, acho que hoje... - Eliza concordou e agradeceu Drew pela ajuda.

\- Já sei... Noite difícil... Você está preparado? - Carlton sorriu para a lua crescente e desfez o zíper do seu casaco e o tirou, enquanto andavam para o fundo do cemitério e fechavam o mausoléu dos Corvinus.

\- Mas que diabos estão querendo catar os ossos do velho If, hein? - Arregaçando as mangas da blusa e preparando os punhos.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que ele tinha umas coisinhas com certa vampira...

\- Ah, não, você não quer dizer a noiva do Conde, quer? Essa mulher deitou com quantos homens hein? - Carlton era alemão e seu sotaque era ainda carregado. - Ela está morta, sabe? Será que os caras não percebem que...

\- Se fosse você, estaria babando por ela... Vi uma foto. Era muito bonita.

\- Você fala, mas meu sangue aqui despreza criaturas como ela.

\- Ela teve dois filhos com um humano, caso você não saiba... Aquela guria necrófila é bisneta dela... - Carlton ficou boquiaberto e olhou para o mausoléu. - Suspeito que o roubo dos ossos... Bem... Sabe da doença que os Corvinus carregam?

\- Aquela que... - tentando lembrar dos relatórios imensos que passavam para ele decorar. - Aquela que o sangue deles não é afetado pelo sangue vampírico e lupino... Ah sim! Agora tou entendendo!

\- Só agora?! - riu-se Eliza, sentando numa lápide. - Dizem por aí que os Corvinus estão imunes a qualquer coisa. Agora mais ainda. E pelo o que eu já vi, é verdade...

\- Como assim?

\- A guria doida... - Apontando para a cabine do coveiro no começo do cemitério. - Havia marcas no pulso e uma no ombro. - Carlton balançou a cabeça com decepção. - Não vem, não!

\- Mais uma viciada no Beijo... Patético...

\- Se você não tivesse muito que fazer da vida, também se arriscaria... - disse ela para si mesma e massageando seu pescoço com a marca da cicatriz que certa vampira deixou horas atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

            Noite difícil. Foi a única coisa que conseguiram reportar a seu monitor Willian. Carlton estava sendo remendado por um dos médicos Ceristy no Hospital do outro lado da rua, um dos lupinos o atingira no olho, nada grave, mas custou à Elizabeth 5 balas de prata e uma noite toda de insônia e choro histérico. Odiava quando tinha que atirar, quando tinha que decidir entre a sua vida e a vida do humano escondido dentro do monstro ali na sua frente. A escolha era feita em segundos e sempre era mesma resposta.

\- O que vai querer, Eliza? - disse o tão gentil Devon, um vampiro de Sangue Fraco, que entendia as necessidades dos novatos e deixava Elizabeth se acomodar no quarto vago de computadores no clube dos Adeptos do andar de cima. Ela se curvou no balcão do bar e ficou a olhar seu reflexo no espelho enorme atrás da estante de bebidas multicoloridas.

\- Dormir... Uma noite muito boa de sono, com tudo que tenho direito, 12 horas, R.E.M. e sonhos bons, nada de pesadelos...

\- Bem, você teria uma dessas se tomasse um pouco de...

\- Não preciso disso! - disse ela rapidamente, o bartender entendeu e ficou quieto. - Tudo que preciso é de dormir bem, estou nessa desde o quê? - pensando um pouco e vendo a movimentação do Club MeoNox na segunda-feira, pouca gente para as meninas do palco ganharem seu dia e poucos clientes para serem satisfeitos. Uma das meninas chegou perto de Elizabeth e falou um recado no ouvido dela, Devon sentiu-se um confortável, apreciando ver a garota mais cobiçada do MeoNox, uma Sangue Fraco como ele, chamada Valerie beijando a fronte de Elizabeth com intimidade.

            Sabia muito bem que a garotinha de 17 anos que ficava trancada no quarto de hóspedes, pesquisando incessantemente sobre os Cainitas e que livrara muita encrenca do MeoNox não era tão inocente assim como diziam. Elizabeth era fria e calculista, implacável e boa de serviço quando o assunto era vampiros arruaceiros, não havia perdão ou piedade, a adolescente era uma assassina por natureza. A melhor assassina que já vira na sua morte. As garotas do palco gostavam disso e ficavam aos cochichos, cogitando o fato da menina ser virgem ou não e até planejavam fazê-la ter sua noite com um dos clientes, mas Devon sabia muito bem que Elizabeth era como o pai falecido. Apenas lhe interessava o trabalho e mais nada. Prazer e frivolidades como as meninas do palco eram assuntos distantes de suas vontades e isso deixava mais ainda as garotas afoitas para enturmar Elizabeth no grupinho de Sangue Fracos e Dhampires que acabavam fazendo a vida ali no MeoNox.

            Elizabeth deu tchauzinho para Devon e disse que iria para Rosenrot. Claro que o bartender riu. Uma coisa que Elizabeth sempre falava antes de sair em mais outra ronda era que iria voltar para o Colégio a 3 quadras dali.

 

            Valerie preparou a cama de Elizabeth com um olhar cobiçoso para ela, era claro a intenção da Sangue Fraco naquela noite, Elizabeth se jogou na cama após o banho rápido em completo cansaço, havia perdido sangue na luta com os Lycans e isso significava apenas uma coisa. Valerie ofereceu o copo de sangue clonado que Devin conseguia comprar no mercado do submundo, mas a garota recusou com asco.

\- Eu já disse que não preciso... - Valerie soltou um suspiro de impaciência e bateu em sua cabeça. - Ai! O que foi?!

\- Você sabe bem! Não me venha com o discurso de estar agredindo suas regras, pois pelo que eu ouvi por aí, você anda quebrando regras demais quanto à lupinos e armas de fogo de grande impacto... - Tomando um pouco do copo e sentando ao lado de Elizabeth. - Bem... vamos ver o que temos hoje... - pegando o tabuleiro de Ohija debaixo da sua cama e abrindo na sua frente. Elizabeth achava aquilo tudo um desperdício de tempo, Valerie era a última de sua família, pelo que sabia dos relatórios que os Arcanos davam para ela todo final de mês, uma vampira de Sangue Fraco que previa o futuro? Tinham aos montes em cada esquina da cidade, mas ninguém se comparava à Valerie. Não na maneira dela decifrar as mensagens vindas do além, mas em outro aspecto bem mais mórbido.

 

            As noites em que me ofereciam um pouco, eu recusava terminantemente por ser algo vindo de um ser vivo, recusava veemente, às vezes aos berros como uma criança contrariada procurando chamar atenção de certa pessoa ali no MeoNox, não era Valerie ou Devin, era o misterioso dono do Night Club que permanecia no 3° andar do prédio e se recusava a me aceitar. Ridículo e entediante. Há tantos como eu lá fora e tantos como eu que vivem para matar os seus cainitas que pouco me importo se ele irá me deixar transitar pelo Clube sem problemas.

            Eu sabia que muitos se interessavam pelos novatos, tanto profissionalmente como para seus joguinhos vampíricos, e toda vez que me ofereciam um pouco do cálice eu sabia que algo era planejado antes mesmo de ele ser servido. Valerie fazia parte desse plano antecipado, me espreitando pelos cantos do MeoNox, freqüentemente arrumando meu quarto, lavando minhas roupas, contando os arranhões e as cicatrizes de meu corpo nu quando me banhava na água quente do banheiro particular das meninas do palco. E pelo pior erro de meu pai, eu caia nos braços de Valerie sem nenhuma vergonha, pela luxúria fui levada a tomar do cálice que ela tanto preparava para meu paladar depois de cada ronda. A vampira agora na minha frente, predizendo coisas absurdas sobre seus semelhantes e aos meus semelhantes também, não se importava se eu tinha uma arma debaixo de meu travesseiro, ou se eu sabia muito bem como matá-la lentamente com as minhas mãos vazias. Valerie era como uma mãe dedicada ao filho malcriado, às vezes castigando, às vezes confortando com pena e palavras sensíveis, se essas eram verdadeiras, não irei saber. Ela é meu inimigo perfeito e eu sou só a boneca de brinquedo de alguém que nunca poderá ter uma vida normal novamente.

            Ela foi a primeira a se manifestar naquele lugar, não como as outras, é claro, todas cheias de idéias imundas sobre o meu corpo e sempre almejando ter minha atenção pelo menos uma vez em cada cama delas, ou todas juntas, nunca se sabe o que esses vampiros pensam sobre o seu rebanho. Valerie era obstinada a me deixar confortável e aceitável naquele mundo novo, talvez fosse outra ordem dos Arcanos, ela fosse uma espiã da Ordem para me manter sob controle, ou estava a serviço daqueles que adorariam me degolar no meio da noite, tanto faz, não faz muita diferença quando vejo o quanto Valerie é delicada e perversa comigo. O quanto ela espera quando eu saio para fazer ronda com o Carl, ou quando estou dormindo durante o dia, ela esteve me esperando por um bom tempo e ela me lembra do quanto isso a aborreceu quando estamos sozinhas na frente do tabuleiro de Ohija.

            Desperdício de tempo...

            As nossas regras internas eram simples, sem grito, choro, ressentimento ou gemido, eram as regras para eu ter um pouco de sangue também, pois apesar de eu ser filha de um deles (sabe-se lá como fui concebida nesse mundo estranho) eu precisava urgentemente de sangue dos malditos quando perdia o meu próprio sangue nas brigas... Valerie sempre estaria lá, com seu sorrisinho cínico e o seu cálice, não o industrializado que Devin conseguia em algum lugar aí fora, mas o dela próprio, pois esse era mais atraente para o meu paladar. E ela sabia muito bem o que me atraía mais do que seu sangue morno...

            Eu sofria de uma insônia acarretada pelos meus pesadelos costumeiros, Valerie conseguia me fazer dormir parcialmente, mas o receio estava sempre ali quando eu dividia meus lençóis com a Sangue Fraco, ela poderia aproveitar-se de meu sono e me drenar até a última gota, muitos como ela faziam isso, por que ela não o faria? Na primeira vez eu tinha 14 anos e uma artéria rompida em meu antebraço direito. A dormência chegava ao ombro e eu temia que algo pior privasse os movimentos de meu braço, claro que Valerie deve ter sentido o cheiro de sangue de longe, pois apesar de haver outros ferimentos, ela se apressou a me levar ao seu quarto no andar superior do clube. Quando estávamos sós e com a porta bem fechada, ela se ajoelhou na minha frente, segurando meu braço com força descomunal para então cravar suas presas no ferimento interno.

A onda de choque que ultrapassou meus sentidos foi a mais duradoura de minha vida, nunca senti algo como aquilo antes e nem nos meus sonhos mais secretos sentiria algo tão aproximado. Ela sorvia o meu sangue com uma sensualidade incrível, eu sofria de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, sem entender o porquê de aquela mocinha estar tão fascinada com cada gota de sangue que escapava de sua boca e que escorria pelos seus lábios. O beijo que veio em seguida me deixou atônita, pois ela chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo, agradecendo por eu dar um pouco de mim para ela. Então veio a oferta irrecusável. Ela mordeu a própria mão e estendeu-a para eu provar do seu sangue. E provei e odiei o gosto férreo do primeiro contato e me repudiei por estar fazendo aquilo que meu pai tanto odiava, mas continuei a sugar o seu sangue e me sentir um pouco mais disposta a tudo que deveria passar na noite seguinte.

De certa forma, isso vem me ajudando muito nas rondas. Ontem me envolvi em uma briga na escola que um dos Corvinus, o tal do Andy (garoto bem esperto para sua idade e extremamente empolgado em hackear os sistemas para mim). Ele precisava de uma mãozinha com os valentões da turma e eu o ajudei com muita vontade, minha ânsia de adrenalina era constante e esse era o principal sintoma de que eu precisava de um pouco mais de ação nas minhas veias, patético, não dependente, mas emocionalmente doentio.

Emocionalmente doentio.


	3. Chapter 3

            A mesma hora, a mesma ronda, o mesmo cemitério e lá estava Evangelina Corvinus esperando a dupla virar a esquina e falar com o coveiro Drew. Carlton praguejou durante 10 minutos, em alto e bom som para a garota ouvir, mas Eliza estava mais interessada na roupa da garota. Uma saia rodada, o casaco escuro do tal colégio dali, as pernas finas tremiam por estarem descobertas, as meias 3/4 estavam dobradas nos tornozelos e os sapatos pretos e lustrados estavam cheios de lama nas bordas.

\- De novo...? - perguntou Elizabeth para o chão, a garota apenas confirmou.

\- ... Sim...? - Carlton nem quis ficar para escutar Eliza dando uma bela de uma bronca na garota rica da família mais amaldiçoada daquele lugar. Um sorriso triste, mas com um leve ar de zombador fez Elizabeth sair do sério e pegar a garota mimada pelo uniforme e arrastá-la pelo quarteirão até sua casa, ou melhor, ao prédio antigo que servia de refúgio para os Corvinus. - Hey! Me solta! Não preciso de babá, sua... sua... - ela se agitava pela calçada e atingiu o olho de Elizabeth com a mão, sem querer. - Bem feito, sua Sangue Fraco! Não se meta comigo ou... Você está bem? - Elizabeth havia sentado na calçada e fingia que seu olho estava realmente machucado pelo tapa acidental, a garota se aproximou dela, perguntando seu estado de saúde, quase chorando por não ter resposta. Infelizmente Evan era muito sensível com as pessoas, independente se eram vivas ou mortas.

            O silêncio de Elizabeth angustiava a Corvinus que mal percebeu quando o lugar na calçada onde a menina mais velha estava ficou de repente vazio e sem mais um sinal dela. Evan olhou para os lados e não viu viva alma na rua, eram quase 2 da manhã.

 

            Carlton tentava conter a confusão nos fundos do cemitério, Drew estava caído no chão com a pá do coveiro, gemendo pelo braço quebrado e a cabeça doída. Eliza conseguiu desviar de um ataque de um vampiro vestido rudemente em trapos de mendigo, pelo cheiro do sujeito, era um Sangue Fraco e o pior, um Nosferatu... Que diabos estaria fazendo fora do esgoto? Ela não sabia, também não pensou muito quando pegou a pá do Renascido Drew e correu em direção do Mausoléu que estava sendo invadido por 3 vampiros mais velhos. Chutou o mais próximo da porta e provocou um ferimento mortal em seu pescoço com a pá, deixou que Carlton aproveitasse a presa e acabasse com o maldito.

\- A porta está fechada! - ela gritou para um Carlton um tanto animalesco, degolando o Nosferatu com as garras de lupino e pegando outro pelo pescoço.

 - Eles derrubaram Drew com magia das fortes! - e voltou aos seus cadáveres ambulantes. Eliza pensou bem antes de arrombar a porta do Mausoléu, queria ter certeza de que não seria a última noite da sua vida. Deu a volta e subiu pelo telhado com destreza, nada como uma bomba incendiária feita com coquetel Molotov improvisado que ela fazia enquanto nada acontecia nas rondas. Pela abertura em grades do Mausoléu, ela mirou a garrafa no que parecia ser o mais velho dos vampiros e acendeu o pavio. O estrondo foi ensurdecedor dentro da tumba particular dos Corvinus, ela caiu de costas no chão de terra vermelha batida e levantou-se rapidamente, Carlton urrava do outro lado, isso apenas significava uma coisa.

 

            Evan corria o mais que podia para o cemitério, sentiu-se impelida a voltar o mais rápido para lá, talvez fosse a última vez que visse aquela menina estranha. Pulou o murinho dos fundos e gritou ao presenciar a cena horrenda. Um lupino devorava os restos de alguns vampiros carbonizados, a porta do Mausoléu particular dos Corvinus arrombada, nenhum sinal da menina de cabelos escuros. Algo a agarrou pelo pescoço e cravou seus caninos com vontade em seu ombro esquerdo, a sensação não era nada parecida com o Beijo Vampírico. Era algo bem pior.

\- Solta ela, Caddus! Não seja idiota! - gritou a sua menina com a arma apontada para o ser atrás dela. Um vampiro parcialmente carbonizado e decrépito tentava andar e sorver o sangue de Evan. O cheiro decomposto era odioso e Evan fez menção de vomitar ali mesmo.

\- Por que eu faria isso, sua aberração da Gehenna?! Para quê os ossos, se posso ter um exemplar vivo e cheio de vitae? - O ancião Nosferatu vociferou botando sangue rubro pelos dentes. Eliza olhou para o lugar onde Carlton estava há minutos atrás. Ele não estava mais ali. Logo um grito de dor e o corpo do ancião foi elevado do chão, sendo jogado para o alto e caindo em cima de algumas lápides com um baque de ossos quebrados e gorgolejo de sangue saindo de sua boca. A garota Corvinus foi retirada do alcance da forma lupina de Carlton. A arma foi engatilhada de outra maneira rapidamente.

\- Venha até aqui, com calma... Não deixe ele perceber que você está aqui... - O lycan Carlton se banqueteava de sangue do ancião agonizante, a carne dos Nosferatu era pútrida, mas o sangue de um ancião era sempre cobiçado para fortalecer os lupinos mais espertos (Pois se os tradicionais soubessem disso, matariam Carlton na próxima reunião.).

 - P-por que ele está tão... tão alterado...? – Elizabeth certificou-se que estavam longe do alcance do lycan e encarou bem a garota mais velha.

 - Problemas entre o fulgor da batalha e sangue de gente mais velha no corpo... Eles se descontrolam rápido sabe? – depois puxou a garota para o Mausoléu violado e disse em seu ouvido. - Acha que consegue correr até ao colégio? - Evangelina apenas concordou atônita, segurando o ferimento das presas do ancião no seu pescoço. - Então faça isso... Eu seguro a criança aqui... - Evan segurou sua mão com força.

\- Não posso deixar você aqui sozinha! - Elizabeth sacudiu a cabeça e tirou a mão dela da sua, pareceu que tudo que acontecia lá fora foi apagado quando a Corvinus segurou sua mão. " _Não perca a concentração, não perca a concentração_ ", repetia Elizabeth para si. Outro urro lupino e o som de um corpo sendo despedaçado.

\- Você vai sim, corra e não olhe para trás! Juro que passo por lá quando essa bagunça terminar... - Evan não quis largar a mão dela.

\- Qual é o nome da porcaria do colégio em que você estuda?

 - R-rosenrot... – e sem anunciar, a abraçou assustada. O coração de Eliza estava mais do que acelerado, estava sendo espremido por uma mão invisível que a acometia quando acordava de seus piores pesadelos. Empurrou a garota Corvinus e apontou a arma para o vulto do amigo lupino indo para o Mausoléu.

 - Corre, vai! - Evan obedeceu hesitante e atravessou meio cemitério em menos de 1 minuto de corrida, dois estampidos de arma de fogo a assustaram, mas ela seguiu o conselho de não olhar para trás, um outro barulho oco também foi ouvido, pulou a cerca do cemitério e seguiu pela rua abaixo até enxergar a antiga Igreja, agora fachada do prédio e os portões altos de seu colégio.

 

            Elizabeth segurava o colo com sofrimento. Havia alguma coisa errada. O silêncio que veio após o 2° tiro e quando viu a forma de humana de Carlton voltar com dois tiros no peito a deixou preocupada. Algo estava muito errado... Eram balas normais? Certo. Carlton não morreria por causa delas? Certo. Mas por que ela estaria sangrando? O amigo sequer chegou perto, não havia nada entre ela, a porta do Mausoléu e o lupino.

            O rosto humano de Carlton ficou pálido de repente e ele olhou além dela. Ele passou por Eliza e pulou do outro lado da tumba de cinzas que ficava no meio do Mausoléu, ela o viu vociferar alguma coisa e socar com todas as suas forças alguma coisa do outro lado. Uma arma de calibre baixo estava caída perto do corpo mutilado de um dos vampiros que sobrevivera ao coquetel Molotov, Carlton tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e rosto, cortes por todo peitoral e pernas bambas. Eliza fechou os olhos para não vê-lo nu... Aquilo sim era horrendo para ela. Suas costas sentiram o frio do chão e ela pouco sabia que seu sangue esvaía pelo ferimento de bala desferida pelo vampiro antes de morrer. Nunca recebera um tiro na vida, sua percepção era muito boa para desviar de tiros e pressentir o perigo antes dele acontecer, como aquilo acontecera?

\- Liz, olha para mim! Por favor, olha para mim, fala comigo! - implorava Carlton descontrolado e ela não escutava som algum. Suas pálpebras pesaram e seus olhos ficaram turvos para finalmente fecharem. Então a dor do ferimento e da morte ocupou seu corpo todo...

 

            Carlton foi obrigado a se vestir rapidamente, o casaco sobre-tudo estava em condições para cobrir a sua nudez, mas suas unhas eram roídas com aflição e um olhar perdido para perto da lareira da biblioteca do 4º andar em Rosenrot o deixava com uma aparência de criança que acabara de aprontar alguma travessura e fora pego fazendo isso. O Elder Hildebram Corvinus observava o trabalho dos seus colegas de Irmandade, os Ceristy eram habilidosos com esse tipo de acidente, mas nunca haviam tratado de uma dhampyr antes.

\- Ela... ela está se curando sozinha, Hildebram... - disse o Dr. Liam Ceristy. - O ferimento está cicatrizando por si só... - Corvinus ficou estarrecido com a notícia e foi ver o que acontecia no divã em que colocaram a garota de 17 anos, muito parecida com alguém que ele já vira caminhando pelas noites de Bucareste.

\- Tem alguma informação para nós, Julien? - disse o diretor para Carlton. O rapaz de 21 anos apenas gesticulou tremendo e falou:

\- Ela é... uma dhampyr... É tudo o que sei... - os olhos arregalados de todos na sala foram dele para ela. Os seus pulmões voltaram a arfar e percebia-se em reações involuntárias nos olhos fechados...

\- Incrível... - exclamou Hildebram com um sorriso. - Willian, chame o Sr. Harker aqui. Ele precisa saber disso... - O zelador do colégio atendeu prontamente ao pedido do diretor.

 - Mais outra aberração para nossa coleção... – ele disse tirando o maço de cigarros do bolso detrás de sua calça e passando por uma jovem encolhida em seu jaleco bege de tanto ser lavado em água sanitária. – Deveria ver isso doutora. – ele apontou para dentro da biblioteca. – Filhos da Gehenna? Alguém me esqueceu de avisar que nossa espécie agora pode se reproduzir em cativeiro. O que acha disso?

 - Sou paga para não achar nada, Willian. – ela respondeu apenas, endireitando seus óculos de lente funda e indo depressa para o lugar onde Eliza estava deitada. Willian fungou o ar e expeliu fumaça pelo nariz.

 - Cachorrinhos de madame... Tão volúveis... – abrindo as grades do elevador especial e entrando no pequeno espaço. – E sem senso de humor algum... – puxando a alavanca para baixo para que o elevador mecânico fosse para baixo.

 

            O cheiro do quarto era bom e a luminosidade era confortante. O colchão era macio, assim como os travesseiros e os lençóis. Tentou virar-se, mas sentiu uma pontada de dor no estômago que a impulsionou a colocar a mão debaixo do travesseiro e pegar a arma. Não havia nada lá... A camisa um pouco larga e clara transparecia as faixas que estavam envoltas em seu abdômen, a dor vinha de lá. Subitamente se sentiu fraca e chateada. A tonteira provocou o seu instinto e ela jogou os lençóis de lado, saiu da cama, caiu no chão fofo com um carpete felpudo, a cabeça pesava, seu estômago roncava de fome, sua consciência remoia seus ouvidos com apenas uma coisa.

            A porta se abriu e alguém que ela não conseguiu ver trazia consigo algo que animou seus sentidos, era sangue... Sangue puro e quente. Arrastou-se no chão e foi agarrada por mãos poderosas que lhe colocaram de volta na cama sentada e a obrigaram tomar o fluido morno e tentador. A dor foi passando, a paz em seus pensamentos tranqüilizava seus ânimos em frangalhos, a vontade imensa de agradecer seja lá quem fosse por oferecer algo tão bom para ela beber. Fazia tempo que não experimentava sangue vindo de fonte tão fresca e viva. Sua cabeça tombou para frente e seu corpo agarrou a 1ª coisa que viu na frente, um par de pernas femininas. O sangue percorria por todo seu corpo agora, fazia a sua mágica, como diziam os Sangue Fracos do MeoNox, tomavam suas dores e trazia a boa disposição.

            Uma voz falou algo em seu ouvido, mas ela pouco escutou, seu corpo foi colocado novamente na cama e os lençóis em cima dela, a sonolência ajudou muito e logo ela estava ressonando em um sono profundo e sem pesadelos na cama do dormitório de Evangelina Corvinus.

            Acordou tempos depois com a sensação de estar sendo empurrada para o lado. Abriu os olhos devagar e o aposento em completa penumbra não revelou muita coisa, a não ser que a cama era enorme e o quarto também. Onde estaria? Sua mente não estava trabalhando do jeito correto e a lembrança do sangue servido mais cedo inundou sua mente. Quem fez aquilo por ela deveria ser muito bem recompensado, e Elizabeth sabia como recompensar da maneira mais excitante possível.

O gosto em seu paladar era puro... Puro... Fora isso que pensara sobre a estranha Corvinus pela 1ª vez que a vira no cemitério. Pura e virginal como um anjo das trevas, coberto de preto e escondendo sua beleza divinal atrás de uma máscara.

\- Oh meu D... - Elizabeth não conseguiu completar, já era tarde demais para disfarçar seu rubor e seu constrangimento. Evangelina Corvinus estava desfalecida na cama, olhos semi-cerrados fitando para ela com um misto de satisfação completa e confusão. Afastou-se da cama e caiu de costas no chão felpudo de carpete, sentindo sua cabeça doer e o rosto úmido. Havia cometido o pior pecado de todos, violara uma Corvinus. A Corvinus que não deveria violar sequer em pensamento! Estaria morta se descobrissem o que acabara de fazer com ela, a herdeira da Irmandade, a dona de meio submundo no Leste Europeu e provavelmente casada, pois Elizabeth sabia das regras estúpidas sobre casamento dos Corvinus.


	4. Chapter 4

            Ao sair do colégio Rosenrot sentiu um alívio imenso, estava ficando insuportável ficar no alcance dos olhos da menina Corvinus. Sua cabeça doía com a queda no carpete e a impressão de que seu corpo estava um tanto diferente da última vez que o sentiu. Deve ter sido aquele sangue... Com certeza nunca experimentara nada parecido. Era um tanto viscoso e mal pôde conter a sua vontade de ter mais, que vergonha... Ruborizou ao ver as crianças no pátio interno, os adolescentes em suas confidencias no Bühre (2), estava com vergonha da humanidade. Ela própria não pertencia a ela, mas dava repúdio por existir ali, naquele momento.

            Chegou ao MeoNox com mais dúvidas e receios. Não gostaria de ter Valerie no seu encalço perguntando quem dera um pouco para ela. Ela não sabia, já não bastava ter cedido sem mesmo lutar contra a vontade? Isso deixava a mente de Eliza em completa ebulição e essa noite seria de um jeito diferente se aquele mau humor não fosse embora.

 - Como vai indo? Ouvi dizer que ontem teve alguns buracos na sua ronda... - comentou Devon, o barman. Eliza apenas sorriu com desdém e pediu algo para comer, foi logo atendida e devorou praticamente o prato de macarrão instantâneo que o barman trouxe com cara de asco, o cheiro da comida humana perturbava seus sentidos e trazia outras lembranças não muito boas.

 - Devon... - bebendo o resto do copo de água. - Algum Corvinus freqüenta o MeoNox? - o barman deu de ombros.

 - Vários... É o ponto de encontro para os caçadores...

 - Não, digo... Uma garota Corvinus costuma vir aqui, certo?

 - Acho que isso não te interessa. - disse uma voz atrás dela, o espelho não refletiu a imagem de Valerie visivelmente cansada e com as roupas do showzinho no palco. Pegou uma taça de vinho tinto com um pouco de sangue de algum animal.

 - Então você sabe... - disse Eliza com intimidade, a vampira levantou a sobrancelha e mostrou os caninos com indignação.

 - É melhor ficar fora do que não te interessa... - e saiu pelas mesas encantando os clientes empolgados com a presença dela. Elizabeth não desistiu e foi atrás, passou por dois homens que estavam colocando uma quantia boa no espartilho de Valerie, Eliza fez um favor a si mesma e não olhou para a cena e não ouviu a proposta depois da oferta de dinheiro, isso estava dando nos nervos. Ciúmes, talvez...?

 - Valerie! - ela disse empurrando a vampira para longe dos homens cobiçosos. - Será que dá para me escutar?

 - Escuta aqui, pirralha! Já avisei! Não-se-meta-onde-não-é-chamada! - cada palavra era reforçada com um olhar ameaçador e um dedo cutucando o rosto de Eliza, a expressão ameaçadora deu lugar a uma confusa e Valerie cheirou o ar como se quisesse captar algo... - Você... Você me traiu?!

 - O quê? - disse Elizabeth atônita com a pergunta. A vampira a pegou pelo braço rudemente e a levou para trás do palco onde as suas meninas estavam fazendo o show costumeiro para os clientes desavisados do perigo de ficar com uma delas no final da noite. Os caninos de Valerie estavam salientes nos lábios vermelhos e com uma força descomunal, ela prensou Eliza na parede.

 - De quem você tomou _vitae_? De quem? Me diga!!! - rosnava ela em seu ouvido.

 - E-eu não sei, oras! - disse Eliza indignada, mas ao mesmo tempo temendo a reação da vampira.

 - Eu sempre fui boa com você, sempre fiz o que você me pediu, te ajudo toda vez que você está nas últimas, pirralha! E é assim que você me agradece? Deixa outrazinha te dar o cálice? É assim que me agradece? - Eliza não entendia o motivo da ira da vampira e tentou acalmá-la.

 - Eu não tinha escolha! Atiraram em mim, eu ia morrer!

 - Talvez fosse melhor assim! - rosnou com ferocidade Valerie no rosto dela, a prensando ainda mais na parede, suas mãos apertando seus ombros doloridos, Eliza tentou se desvencilhar, mas era óbvio que o poder de dominação dos vampiros era mais forte. - Talvez fosse melhor você morrer e me deixar em paz!

 - Você nunca vai estar em paz, Valerie... - sibilou Elizabeth, a raiva transparecia em seus olhos escuros e suas mãos estavam nos pulsos da vampira. - Você é uma morta-viva desgraçada... E vai ficar assim até alguém te matar... - a vampira diminuiu a pressão nas mãos e engoliu em seco. - E se você não me soltar, pode ter certeza que vou realizar o seu desejo de descanse em paz do modo mais terrível e sofrível que posso imaginar... - a vampira soltou a garota e a encarou por alguns minutos em silêncio. Eliza arrumava as faixas debaixo da camisa emprestada da garota Corvinus.

 - Mas saiba que não quero que você fique... aí fora... bebendo de outra pessoa... - disse Valerie balbuciando e trêmula. - Fizemos um acordo, não? Quando você era nova e chegou aqui... Você se lembra, certo? - Eliza concordou chateada e se aproximou da vampira, ela se assustou com a aproximação.

 - Te devo muito da minha vida... Mas não vou ficar pagando por ela para sempre... Então... - alisando os cabelos castanhos de Valerie e sentindo a pele fria dela. - Talvez eu precise... precise morrer mesmo... - e saiu detrás do palco com toda rapidez e discrição que poderia ter naquela hora...

 

            O segurança da área VIP apareceu do nada na frente dela quando pegava o corredor para seu quarto nos fundos do Clube.

 - Posso ajudar com alguma coisa? - disse ela impaciente, o homem robusto e fortíssimo abriu a boca apenas uma vez:

 - A senhoria quer ver você lá no 2° andar. - Eliza cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede do corredor.

 - Diga a sua senhoria, que se ele quiser, que venha aqui embaixo falar comigo. - o homenzarrão iria responder, mas um estrondo de briga irrompeu pelo corredor, Elizabeth e o segurança correram para o salão e viram um grupo de vampiros brigando, quebrando mesas e cadeiras, vociferando e xingando. Devon já pegava a espingarda de dois canos debaixo do balcão e outros seguranças vinham para expulsar os arruaceiros.

            Um grito feminino veio debaixo de uma mesa e Elizabeth reconheceu ser de Valerie, ela não estava no palco e provavelmente estava por ali nas mesas, Devon parou a menina antes que ela fosse para a briga.

 - Você não tem chance alguma com esses Anarquistas (3)... Deixe como está... - Eliza olhou para quem havia falado com revolta. Era Willian, o zelador do colégio maldito. - Confie no que eu digo... Não se meta no que não te interessa, sangue-fraco... - o aviso foi feito com certo tom de carinho. Devon carregou a espingarda e apontou para o mais alto e corpulento dos vampiros Brujah. Willian tirou uma nota amassada do bolso.

 - Dou 50 pratas se você acertar a cabeça dele... - Devon riu com a oferta, colocou uma nota de 100 no balcão e engatilhou a arma, dedo no gatilho e deu uma rápida olhada para o vampiro de cabelos claros.

 - Cubro os 50 se eu acertar a virilha do maldito... - Eliza sorriu mais e ficou encostada no balcão vendo a briga se intensificar, Devon esperou por um momento e atirou. Um urro de dor e a mão de Willian foi para o dinheiro, um gemido de desagrado do barman.

 - Vai ter que melhorar sua pontaria... - pegando o dinheiro e colocando no bolso do barman. - Falei que na cabeça era mais fácil... – o barman olho para o dinheiro em seu bolso e depois para ele. – 100 pratas de cerveja barata e um chocolate quente pra pirralha aqui.

 - Hey! – reclamou Eliza já pegando sua arma descarregada, mas o vampiro mais velho a colocou sentada no balcão e sorriu com suas presas.

 - Temos que ter uma boa conversa, menina.

 - E você vai me obrigar? – um dos seguranças cruzou os braços lá no fundo do bar.

 - Não, mas se não ouvir o que eu falar aquele cara vai te levar pra senhoria... O que não é nada bom... - O bar estava um alvoroço, o vampiro atingido na perna foi levado pelos seguranças até o beco detrás, assim como seus companheiros arruaceiros.

 - A chefia quer te ver! – Devon avisou novamente quando ela dava as costas para Willian e ia para o corredor dos fundos.

 - A chefia não manda em mim! - ela respondeu.

 

            No quartinho de computadores, tudo estava em completo silêncio. Ninguém ia ali ao dia de semana. A arma estava limpa e carregada debaixo do travesseiro, a sua roupa ensangüentada foi queimada no latão dos fundos para Valerie não descobrir de quem fora o sangue que ela recebeu. Tudo na perfeita ordem que ela controlava, menos a sensação dentro de seu coração que a atormentava por algumas horas e agora parecia querer gritar com cada suspiro que ela dava cada vez que olhava pela janela. Mesmo que já tivesse tomado banho e feito a higiene pessoal, o perfume da Corvinus não saía do seu corpo, ou pelo menos do alcance de suas narinas. O gosto dela também não queria desaparecer de seu paladar. Era frustrante não poder se concentrar mais por culpa de uma garota doida que gostava de passear em cemitérios! Pensou bem e ela mesma fazia isso. Mas era por causa de sua profissão, da sua maldição. Não por diversão ou por... A porta bateu, ela foi atender desconfiada.

 - Quem é? - a voz de uma das meninas veio do outro lado.

 - A senhoria quer vê-la, Eliza...

 - Não vou ver ninguém hoje, Kitty... - disse Elizabeth contrariada com a insistência.

 - Por favor, Eliza... Vá ver o que a senhoria quer... - a voz da vampira estava trêmula e baixa, a senhoria inspirava medo nas mocinhas do palco. - Talvez seja só uma coisinha de nada e... - a porta foi esmurrada com força. Elizabeth foi para seu colchão estendido perto da janela, mão na arma e outra na vidraça.

 - A senhoria quer ver você, cria bastarda!!! - gritou um dos seguranças e pela voz era o mais forte e mais odiado deles, Grey, um inglês metido a besta que era do tamanho de um armário e vivia vigiando as meninas onde quer que elas fossem.

 - Se quiser, a senhoria que venha aqui! Não tou a fim de sair agora não! – um assovio alto chamou sua atenção lá fora. O zelador a chamava com a mão, na outra um cigarro aceso.

 - E a nossa conversinha, pirralha? – ela mencionou em dizer um palavrão, mas abriu o trinco da janela devagar e já colocava meio corpo para fora na escada de incêndio. A porta foi esmurrada até ela ceder completamente com fragmentos de madeira pelo chão e o trinco amassado, o segurança entrou com outros e não encontraram a jovem Elizabeth no quarto.

            Ela já estava correndo pela rua abaixo com o zelador do colégio.

 - Qual é o seu problema?

 - Tenho um trabalhinho para você.

 - Não sou mercenário.

 - Não estou te contratando. Estou te dando a missão.

 - Oh, agora você manda em mim? – viraram uma esquina e atravessaram a rua rapidamente.

 - Escuta ou volta lá pros gorilas engravatados... – ela bufou impaciente e percebeu aonde a corrida ia dar.

 - Se for furada, eu volto.

 - Você matou um ancião.

 - E daí? – o zelador abriu o portão principal do cemitério.

 - E daí que acordou algo pior que sua cabecinha cheia de minhocas poderia conceber.

 - E daí?

 - Você nunca leu os livros? – ela deu de ombros novamente e o olhou com desprezo.

 - Tou voltando, agora mesmo...

 - Eles chamaram uma Caçada de Sangue, Elizabeth Raelsin. – ela gelou imediatamente. – E seu nome está na lista dessa noite. - Se todo aquele alarde era por causa dela, então tinha a ver com o ancião Nosferatu da noite anterior. O que levava aos Corvinus de novo.

 - Mas que diabos eles querem comigo agora?

 - Ninguém sabia que você era filha de um deles até ontem, pirralha... - Bufou de impaciência e entrou pelos fundos do cemitério, averiguou o Mausoléu todo, cada canto e cada gaveta. Tudo estava ali, tudo em ordem como ela deixara alguns dias atrás... Mas o quê...?

 - Eu estava cumprindo o meu dever, okay? – apontando pra porta do Mausoléu. – Disseram que eu deveria manter o Mausoléu seguro e intacto? Bem, eu o fiz! E agora é isso que recebo em troca? – o vampiro deu de ombros.

 - Eu limpo banheiros daquele colégio há mais de 100 anos e só ganho 48 euros por mês (4).

 - Pensei que era só eu que invadia cemitérios essa hora... - disse uma voz conhecida atrás dela, logo dedos tateavam as urnas de cinzas e a placa em alto relevo com as dedicatórias de cada parente ali dentro. Evangelina Corvinus parecia outra. Sem as roupas góticas, nem a maquiagem pesada, apenas vestida como uma adolescente normal e um sobre-tudo pesado nas costas para se proteger do frio. - Meu amigo Andy acha que eles querem descobrir mais sobre a nossa doença... Através de você... – apontando para Eliza.

 - Doença para eles... - disse outra voz e um garoto mirrado com um palm e um scanner óptico hi-tech entrou no Mausoléu. - Para mim, isso salva muito o nosso pescoço... - ele espirrou escandalosamente. - Cara, que cheiro de cachorro molhado! Éca!

 - Mas o que tá acontecen...? - a voz grave de Carlton ecoou no Mausoléu, Eliza percebeu que Evangelina sorriu com gosto ao ver o seu amigo. Uma pontada de algo rude veio em seu coração. Willian se afastou na hora, levantando as mãos em defesa.

 - Eu tou só dando o recado... – ele disse quase gaguejando as palavras, o rapaz lupino apenas o olhou manso.

 - Eu sei, não pensa que as ordens não chegam aos meus ouvidos?

 - Será que sou a única a não entender NADA do que vocês estão falando?! – perguntou Eliza com as mãos para cima.

 - Quem mandou matar um ancião...? – comentou Evan com um deboche. Andy retirava um pouco de pó de cima de uma caixa de concreto.

 - Corvinus! Vocês mesmo! - gritou Eliza revoltada. - Dão o fora daqui, agora! - Carlton empurrou o garoto para fora, mas Evan não quis sair do lugar, o mesmo sorriso continuava ali e Eliza não suportava a idéia de que ela estaria prestando atenção no tórax definido e descoberto de Carlton, muito menos quis pensar que o olhar dela fora do peitoral para o cós da calça surrada dele. - Não ouviu não? Fora necrófila!!! - gritou ela no rosto de Evan, essa pareceu acordar do devaneio e obedeceu. Willian foi ver o que o garoto nerd estava fazendo com extremo interesse.

 - Se mapearmos os ossos do Velho If e da nossa querida bisavó, acho que podemos provar cientificamente que não somos propensos ao vampirismo ou a licantropia...

 - E o que isso traria de bom? – perguntou Willian verificando o estranho aparelho grudado a mão do rapaz.

 - Aí poderíamos calar a boca daquele maldito Bispo Lasombra e espalhar que não temo suma maldição e sim uma defesa genética?

 - Vocês querem mesmo ficar limpos da culpa, hein?

            Carlton entrou e começou a farejar o ar. Foi revistar o Mausoléu com suas habilidades lupinas, Elizabeth estava perdida na porta, não sabia se xingava os Corvinus por entrarem sem permissão ou se xingava Willian por desviar a atenção de todos.

 - O que foi? - perguntou Carlton incrédulo. Elizabeth não costumava ficar olhando para ele daquele jeito. Deu um sorrisinho e se encostou na parede gelada, o casaco surrado mal cobrindo seu corpo. - Tá com ciúmes, não? - disse isso em alemão, Eliza mostrou um dedo para ele, riu-se do comportamento da amiga... - Qual é Eliza...? Vai me dizer que tá... tá traindo a Valerie com a Corvinus necrófila?

 - Nunca traí ninguém!!! – Eliza gritou em inglês e os três acompanhantes escutaram lá dentro. - Você... você... vai pro inferno e continua a revistar esse lugar, vou procurar ali atrás do cemitério... - Mas Carlton ria com vontade ao vê-la tão ruborizada.


	5. Chapter 5

            Procurar o quê? Havia algo para procurar? Desde quando o time dos Corvinus deixavam pistas de anciões degolados por lupinos em Lua Cheia? A senhoria queria vê-la por causa disso, e pelo que sabia do Código, uma Caçada de Sangue era a pior forma dos vampiros sentenciarem alguém. E a garota Corvinus praticamente estava secando o seu melhor amigo com os olhos. Chutou um torrão de terra e o viu cair dentro de uma sepultura vazia. O céu estava nublado e a Lua Cheia não afetava Carlton quando ele vinha preparado para ela. Suspirou novamente ao sentir o perfume ali mesmo na sua jaqueta. Quando iria se concentrar de novo? Não traíra Valerie, pois nunca teve nada com Valerie, nunca... Valerie estava morta e isso não contava como uma traição. Não, não... Seu pai a avisava sobre os pecados mortais e o da carne era o mais deplorável. Mas Valerie estava morta e isso não contava como um pecado tão horrível assim. Suas mãos tentaram afastar o cheiro gostoso que o perfume de Evangelina tinha, chutou outro torrão e suspirou outra vez. Quando ela iria parar de suspirar?!

 - Olha, se precisar da minha ajuda...

 - Não!!! - respondeu Eliza antes mesmo de Evan terminar, não queria ouvir a voz dela, não queria que ela se aproximasse, não queria ter que ficar perto dela e não poder tocá-la. - Dá o fora, não entende bem em inglês não? Fora!

 - Se você falar isso em alemão eu posso até entender... - ela deu um sorrisinho cínico e Eliza ruborizou violentamente, ela havia entendido a conversa dentro do Mausoléu. - Ou talvez em francês... Fica bem melhor para mim já que nasci em Nantes e... Você tá bem?

 - Dá-o-fora, tá bem? - ela falou isso pausadamente e gesticulando para o outro lado do cemitério. - Você não tem o que fazer não? Tipo, seilá... Cuidar do seu marido ou coisa assim...? - Evan cruzou os braços com visível revolta.

 - Então é isso que você pensa de mim...?

 - É o que eu penso de todos os Corvinus... Bando de amaldiçoados que fica ocupando boa parte dos meus registros de ronda...

 - Eu não sou maldita! - respondeu Evan gritando. - Você que é! Maldita Sangue Fraco! - Eliza riu.

 - Eu não sou Sangue Fraco, sua estúpida! Não sabe diferenciar um Dhampyr de um Vampiro não? Deveria ler mais a história da sua família, tem uns montes lá dentro... - a garota Corvinus iria falar, mas nada saiu de seus lábios. Depois de um tempo brigando com as palavras, ela falou:

 - Pensei que você era legal... você me salvou do... do... - Eliza abanou a cabeça e circulou o terreno dos fundos pouco se importando, mesmo que seu coração avisasse incessantemente para ela parar de discutir e ir lá beijá-la. Ridículo. - Sua... sua... Ah!!! - gritou ela sem resposta e foi embora para frente do terreno.

            Agora Eliza respirava com calma e sua concentração voltara. Então era só fazer isso? Descontar sua raiva na Corvinus metida? Então faria isso quando aquelas sensações voltassem.

 

            Evan não ligava muito pela presença do lupino amigo da estranha. Na verdade olhara para ele com interesse, pois gostaria de ver a reação da garota matadora de vampiros. A reação não foi bem o que esperava, poderia ser um pouco mais calma, mas infelizmente Evan começava a desconfiar que aquela garota não tivesse sangue quente nas veias para sentir coisa alguma. Pensando bem... A discussão em alemão e os gritos no Mausoléu... Evan sorriu para si mesma e enfiou as mãos geladas nos bolsos do casaco. Estava muito claro, ela ficara com ciúmes. Andy falava em húngaro com alguém no telefone celular e às vezes olhava para ela com um sorriso. Seu melhor amigo do Colégio Rosenrot e nada mais. Mas por alguma razão estúpida do destino - e se não por algum empecilho de tal vampiro conhecido no Oriente como Drácula - ela deveria casar com Andy quando os dois completassem 18 anos.

            Carlton saiu do Mausoléu com os olhos obscurecidos da sua transformação parcial, fungou o ar frio e chiou um pouco. Eliza chegou correndo um tempo depois.

 - Você ouviu isso? - disse ela para ele, seus olhos percorreram o céu escuro, Evan jurava que não escutara nada! Carlton fungou o ar novamente e veio caminhando para a lápide mais próxima, Andy parou de falar no celular.

 - Droga... A ligação caiu... - resmungou ele, tentando ligar novamente. Eliza aproximou-se do trio. - O sinal tá fraco...?

 - Não é o sinal... Alguém acordou de mau humor hoje... – Willian deixou o cigarro cair da boca. Os instintos de Eliza foram rápidos e ela já retirava as balas de prata e buscava outras nos bolsos internos do sobre-tudo.

 - Merda... Carl... A minha munição acabou... - Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, Evan se assustou, vira a garota desdenhar de Lupinos, lutar com anciões vampiros e estava tremendo de medo...? Willian parecia uma estátua de mármore, olhos vidrado na porta, maxilar tensionado e os dedos agarrados na cripta de um de seus antepassados: Alexander, seu tio-avô por parte de mãe.

 - O que está havendo...? - Elizabeth empurrou os dois para atrás de Willian e tropeçou perto de Evan. - Por que você está...?

 - Fiquem aqui dentro! Não saiam nem por um minuto! - Andy praticamente puxou Evan para si e fez o sinal da cruz no peito.

 - Mas o que está acontecendo?! - suspirou Evan para Andy, ele apenas apontou para a urna de Alexander Corvinus, antepassado deles, que Willian segurava com muita força.

 - Ela não quis falar com a senhoria... Então a senhoria veio falar com ela... - Carlton limpava o suor do rosto, estava visivelmente transtornado.

 - Eliza, não posso com um... com um... com um Corvinus! Não me faça... - dizia ele rodando a lápide e olhando de vez em quando para o céu. Elizabeth tremia ainda, mas engolia o seu choro para reforçar a coragem em seu coração.

 - Não vou te obrigar à nada... Pode ir embora se quiser... - ela colocava duas balas de prata no tambor da pistola de dois canos.

 - Você sabe que balas de prata...!!! - sibilou Carlton chegando perto dela, ele estava se transformando em um lobisomem.

 - Essa é a sua última chance de dar o fora daqui... - disse Eliza, Carlton rosnou e seus olhos se tornaram escuros e sem íris. - Não vou deixar você me defender dessa vez...

 - Eu não vou sair! - rosnou ele e empurrando ela para perto dos três ao fundo. - Você vai ficar com eles! - Elizabeth desviou do empurrão e afastou as mãos dele de si, encaravam-se com ferocidade. - Você não vai me obrigar a te trancar aqui dentro, vai?

 - Tente fazer isso e você está morto... - os dois continuaram a se empurrarem um contra o outro. Andy tentou puxar sua prima, mas Evan foi afastar Elizabeth do lupino.

 - Parem de brigar!!! - ouviu bater de asas no céu e depois um zunido baixo. - Isso não vai resolver nada... - Pegando a mão suada de Eliza e a levando para um canto. - Julien, venha conosco. - disse ela com autoridade, Carlton ficou confuso.

 - Mas...

 - Não discuta! Em assuntos desse tipo de urgência, você me obedece! - Evan empurrou Elizabeth para perto de Andy e Carlton veio com a cabeça baixa. Willian não dera um pio até momento.

 - Nossa, Evee... Não sabia que você tinha essa autoridade...  Parece a minha irmã falando... - disse Andy sorrindo da cara de Carlton envergonhado em ser repreendido. Eliza foi à porta e por pouco sua cabeça não fora arrancada do pescoço, um grito desesperado dela mostrou que seu rosto fora cortado por garras, Carlton havia a afastado da porta para dentro. O vulto de algo amedrontador ameaçava entrar no Mausoléu. O jovem se preparou e rosnou quando se transformou em lupino, Andy levou um susto tão grande que tirou as meninas dali para o fundo da tumba. - Ele vai nos matar!!!

 - Não... Carlton, não faça isso... Por favor, não faça... - pedia Willian chorando, Evan não entendia o porquê do zelador estar tão transtornado, ele estava tão estático e com a voz longínqua que parecia em transe. Logo o Mausoléu se encheu de gritos e urros de dor, tanto de Willian quanto de Eliza. Evan se desesperou ao ver que a garota caíra agonizante no chão, sangue escorrendo pelas suas narinas e ouvidos pelo corte poderoso, gritos sufocados não saíam de sua boca e ela se contorcia. Willian quebrara os dedos da mão direita por agarrar a urna de Alexander Corvinus. Ele estava completamente fora do controle, mirando sua própria mão de dedos tortos e os caninos salientes expressando seu terror.

 - Quem não obedece, deve pagar... - disse uma voz grave e horrenda em romeno. - Demos 3 avisos à garota e ela não acatou o pedido... - Evan se aproximou da porta e mostrou o amuleto dos Corvinus que ela usava por debaixo da camisa.

 - Sou Evangelina Corvinus, filha de Hildebram e Annete Corvinus. Sou da 16ª geração após Alexander Corvinus. - a criatura das sombras se manteve no lugar. - Essas pessoas estão sob meu julgo e comando, assim como ordenado por meus antepassados... você não pode... - a criatura deu dois passos para ela e Evan engoliu em seco, pensou que iria desmaiar ali mesmo. - Você não pode machucá-los se estiverem sobre minha proteção. - e completando sem gaguejar. - Como foi ordenado pelos nossos antepassados!

            Carlton rosnava ferozmente e estava em posição de ataque atrás de Evan, Elizabeth procurava por balas no casaco, mas suas mãos estavam trêmulas e sentia o rosto queimar de dentro para fora, voltou a gritar de agonia. Andy ficou ao lado de Evan e fez sua apresentação, por ordem hierárquica da família Corvinus, Andorines era mais privilegiado do que Evangelina, pois sua mãe, Mórig, era descendente direta do Rei Húngaro do século XIV, Matthias Corvinus.

 - Fale o que você quer e... e... - a criatura abafou suas asas membranosas e se curvou para Andy em uma reverência. Evan sentia seu estômago revirar tanto que a cor fugiu de sua pele. Um grito agonizante de Willian ecoou no Mausoléu.

 - Páre! Páre, está o matando! - implorou ela, virando-se para Willian vomitando placas sangrentas no chão.

 - Estou obedecendo aos meus antepassados, Srta. Corvinus... 3 avisos para os descendentes de sangue fraco. - Carlton foi acudir a amiga que tossia rudemente no chão e cuspindo um liquido viscoso e amarelado.

 - Seu maldito! Deixe ela em paz! Ela não sabe das regras! - Carlton vociferou para a criatura. Evan pareceu ter acordado do medo e apontou o seu amuleto de família para a criatura.

 - Ela é minha protegida. Deixe-a em paz. Ela não sabia das regras, pois foi criada entre os Sangue Fraco e não conosco. Sua mãe não a instruiu quando pequena sobre as regras do clã. Deixe-a. - a criatura abriu as asas novamente e se afastou do Mausoléu. - Isso é uma ordem, Guardião! - gritou ela, a criatura levantou a cabeça e o luz do luar revelou o rosto cinzento e cadavérico, corpo esguio e liso como se fosse coberto por escamas, as asas eram de envergadura imensa e membranosas como as de um morcego, os caninos eram salientes e pontudos. Os olhos escuros e sem vida fitaram Evan pela última vez e então a criatura falou:

 - Diga à sua protegida que ela tem uma última chance de ver sua senhoria... - pegou impulso e sumiu da vista de todos nos céus de Bucareste. Evan voltou para dentro e viu Carlton se preparando para dar sangue para o zelador completamente exaurido.

 - Não, não! Você vai matá-lo assim... – disse Evan tirando Carlton do caminho e levantando as mangas de seu casaco.

 - Mas o quê...? - disse Carl perplexo. Andy já estava discando um número no seu celular.

 - Sangue Lupino e Sangue Vampírico não se misturam... E pela visita do nosso amigo Guardião ali... - apontando para a porta do Mausoléu. – Os dois têm sérias chances de NÃO terem a mesma sorte da nossa família...

 - Tome só um pouco... - disse Evan cortando a mão com a pequena faca que Carlton iria se cortar. As gotas que caíram na boca de Willian fizeram "a mágica" dos Corvinus quando o assunto era a linhagem pura dos reis húngaros. Ele deu um suspiro após sorver um pouco e se reencostou no chão com cansaço. Já Eliza tinha a roupa empapada e grudenta, sua cabeça rodava como se estivesse em uma roda gigante em alta velocidade, ainda tremia e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

 - Então... - Carlton voltara a sua forma normal de humano, e ajudava Eliza a respirar, às vezes dava algumas espiadas para fora da porta do Mausoléu. - Então aquela coisa obedece a vocês?! Mas como... como...? Por que não nos avisaram? - Evan o olhou com pena.

 - Desculpa Julien... Mas há algumas coisas que nós não podemos...

 - Ela poderia ter morrido!!! - gritou ele para ela, Andy pediu silêncio.

 - Ôh, tou no celular, não tá vendo? - disse sem se importar com a reação irada de Carlton que quase pulou no pescoço dele, foi interrompido ao ouvir a risada de Willian no chão. Era uma risada sem fôlego e histérica. Evan virou-se para ele.

 - Você está bem...?

 - E-ele... me fez escutar... escutar... - balbuciava ela semi-consciente... - Oh Deus...

 

            A reunião extraordinária da Irmandade de Caçadores na sala privativa do 5º andar em Rosenrot fora aberta antes do previsto. O pai de Evangelina olhava para todos que entravam no escritório luxuoso. O casal John e Marisse Harker foram os últimos, acompanhados da mãe de John, Mina Harker.

 - Você tem um guarda-costas bem preparado aí fora, hein Corvinus? - disse um senhor barbudo e bem robusto no canto da sala, suas vestimentas eram de mendigo e os cabelos louros compridos embaraçados caíam sobre suas costas.

 - Já expliquei que ele não é meu empregado! - disse Hildebram indignado, os olhos de Mina Harker estavam na garota de 17 anos perto da janela, imersa em pensamentos doentios sobre sua morte, era isso que o Guardião fazia com os vampiros e seus descendentes. Já Willian fora mandado para o porão e preso com grilhões por estar sofrendo uma crise profunda de histeria. Eliza poderia ouvi-lo dali, e achava que todos os estudantes alojados em Rosenrot ouviam os gritos do zelador.

 - Essa coisa está lá fora, obedecendo a alguém que é da sua família e acredite, ele não vai falhar se vier matar todos nós! - disse Gerrard Romanov, o mendigo. Mina Harker se apressou ao ver a garota cambalear e quase cair no chão.

 - Acho que deveríamos cuidar da criança em primeiro lugar...

 - Mãe... Acho que a ameaça daquele ser é mais importante agora. - disse John com desdém.

 - Jonathan Quincey. - disse Mina Harker com os olhos estranhamente azuis claros. - Ela se iguala a você em poder e vontade. Não dê as costas para ela. - Hildebram tapou os olhos com as mãos e suspirou longamente. - Se há um monstro lá fora que não vai tardar em matar quem desobedece as regras do clã, vocês deveriam estar mais preocupados com quem vai sair mais prejudicado aqui. E você vai ser o primeiro, meu filho, se por acaso Vlad Tepes volte de sua tumba eterna. - a sala ficou em profundo silêncio. Mina levou Eliza para uma cadeira confortável e pegou o seu cálice que estava pousado em cima da mesinha. - Vamos, minha criança... Tome um pouco e nos fale sobre o que você viu... - Elizabeth recusou com um gesto de nojo para o cálice, Mina sorriu maliciosa para o filho. - Até na hora de recusar comida, ela é tão teimosa como você, Harker...

 - O que ele te falou, menina...? - disse Hildebram preocupado. Elizabeth abriu os olhos com dificuldade e começou a contar sua visão que o Guardião havia lhe oferecido, sua voz estava fraca e com certeza o aroma do sangue vindo do cálice ali perto desviavam sua atenção.

 - Ele me fez ver... Alguém morreu há muito tempo tentando... tentando destruir Drácula... Ele... - o perfume da Corvinus invadiu seus sentidos e ela deu uma olhadela para os lados. Lá estava ela, escondida atrás da porta, escutando pela fresta. - O nome era... Hamish, eu acho e... Ele tem a chave para a prisão do Dracula... - Eliza massageou sua testa, Mina tirou os cabelos pretos do rosto dela e pegou sua mão. O toque era gelado e ao mesmo tempo quente, Eliza sempre tinha uma certa queda por vampiras mais velhas e a presença de Mina Harker era tentadora, resolveu se concentrar no que tinha que falar e parar de pensar no que aquela mulher ruiva ali na sua frente poderia ser capaz na cama. Fungou um pouco para disfarçar o pensamento e continuou: - Havia uma moça... Ela estava presa em uma... uma... estaca, acho... E uma criança... Era uma criança assistindo e a mulher na estaca, ela... Ela não gritou quando colocaram fogo na estaca e nela e a menina não chorou, ela... - o senhor barbudo soltou um grunhido insatisfeito.

 - Lackfin! A maldita Lackfin! Não se contentou em destruir um antro de vampiros inteiro em Budapeste e agora deixa o legado para seus descendentes. Revoltante... - e começou a resmungar em húngaro para Hildebram, outros na sala protestaram para ele se calar.

 - Eu só preciso entender... - desabafou Elizabeth. - Por quê aquela coisa... queria que eu me lembrasse da minha mãe...? Não tenho lembranças dela quando criança e...

 - Não era a sua mãe, Eliza... – Hildebram sentenciou. A jovem ao seu lado tirou os óculos de grossas lentes e mostrou uma figura de um livro amarelado.

 - É ela mesmo! Essa era a moça da fogueira... – apontando para a figura no livro. A jovem agradeceu e olhou pesarosa para Hildebram. – Quem é ela?

 - É a mulher que ajudou a destruir a sua família. – o rosto de Eliza franziu em confusão. – Foi ela que matou a última de sua família. Sua mãe era a última da sua família, Eliza... - disse um senhor com terno cinzento e com rosto cheio de pintinhas que cobriam a barba e parte das bochechas. - Ela arriscou a família para ficar com Hamish...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Requiant in pace = "Descanse em paz" em latim. Aliás, aquela sigla nas lápides R.I.P. quer dizer isso.  
> (2) Bühre = O "anfi-teatro". Em Rosenrot é um buraco retangular que ocupa o pátio externo, onde os alunos podem se sentar e assistir alguma atividade no palco de concreto que fica no meio. Na maior parte do tempo serve para os estudantes mais velhos jogarem jogos que demandam poucos integrantes (Vôlei de roda, peteca, frisbie.).  
> (3) Anarquistas = Esse termo é usado para o Clã Brujah pelos vampiros.


End file.
